Emerging advances in display technology are now starting to yield displays that are not only better performing, but also more flexible in terms of implementation. For example, advances in materials (e.g., flexible substrates) and assembly methods are allowing different geometries of displays to become available. Non-planar displays (e.g., including at least one curved surface) are now able to be manufactured. Displays including curved surfaces may be employed in a variety of devices. For example, standalone monitors may “wrap-around” a user of a computing device to create a more immersive experience when consuming content such as watching televisions shows or movies, playing games, etc. Curved displays may also allow larger displays to be incorporated into devices that do not include enough real estate to utilize a planar screen. For example, recently there has been increased interest in wearable computing devices. Computing devices may be worn on the wrist of a user, incorporated into eyewear, etc. To maintain a stylish appeal, the size of such devices may be limited, and thus, using displays including curved surfaces may be beneficial both functionally and stylistically.
While using displays including curved surfaces may be beneficial from the standpoint of style and the ability to incorporate larger screens into smaller devices, the implementation of such displays may be problematic from a use standpoint. Content created for a flat screen comprising an industry standard aspect ratio may not translate clearly to emerging platforms. For example, worn items such as wristwatch-format computing/communication devices may comprise displays that may be substantially smaller than other similar presentation devices with non-standard aspect ratio (e.g., elongated, narrow, etc.) and curved surfaces. Existing presentation schemes may dictate that content be resized to fit fully within the confines of a display. However, in the instance of the example worn device the content may be presented in a manner that is much too small to view clearly. Alternatively, presenting content at full size may also be unacceptable to users due to the distorted appearance of large scale content within such a small display area, inadequate interfaces for manipulating the presentation, etc.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.